


"他想被他捧在手心上面"

by XiangPiNixiaojie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 超杨/超级羊羊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiangPiNixiaojie/pseuds/XiangPiNixiaojie
Summary: 【08】保佑不要再挂了
Relationships: Zhangchao/Gaoyang - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	"他想被他捧在手心上面"

**Author's Note:**

> 【08】保佑不要再挂了

不好吃预警

新手上路 第一辆车送给超级羊羊

08

“高杨？”张超察觉到他的不对劲，蹲下去看他，“杨杨？”

高杨吸了吸鼻子，扭过头去不看他。“

张超越叫他他越觉得委屈，用手背把流下的泪揩掉。

“杨杨，”张超环住他半个身子，“哎呦好啦好啦，我错了成么，你别哭了，啊？”

高杨推了他两把被张超按到怀里，高杨伏在张超肩上小声啜泣。

“张超你混蛋……”

“好好好，我混蛋。”张超一边哄着一边顺着他的背。

自家养的羊羊毛得捋顺了不是？

“杨杨，这儿冷，我们去床上好不好？”

张超勾着高杨的膝弯抱了起来，掂了掂，“高杨你最近太瘦了。”

高杨头靠在他怀里环着他脖不说话，张超低头看他，高杨的睫毛被濡湿，亮晶晶的眼尾一闪一闪地勾人。因为在生气，小嘴微微地撅着，像小孩子一样在闹脾气。

张超咽了咽口水，想着要不是看你这么累的份上，我早就办了你。

张超弯腰把高杨放在柔软的大床上，刚要起身被高杨环住脖子，对上漂亮眼睛，张超差点溺死在里面。

“高杨你别招我啊我可没说我能把持住……”

话没说完，肩头被高杨不轻不重地咬了一口，高杨偏着头装作无辜地看着他。

艹

这谁顶得住啊！

张超顺势凑过去吻他，高杨的唇永远是温热的，软软的，甜甜的，让张超忍不住去啃咬，留下一个个吻痕。

“唔……”  
高杨的眼里装着被欺负的委屈，弯弯的，张超又覆上他的眼睛，去吻他的眼尾，刚刚流过泪的地方还有些咸咸的。  
吻越来越热，一路向下，亲了亲耳尖，又含住了耳垂啃咬。

好痒，酥酥麻麻地挠着高杨。

张超埋首在他的颈侧耐心地吻着，一只手从睡衣底下探上去，去挑逗他早已挺立的乳头。

“嗯……”高杨难耐出声，好不舒服。

张超有些急迫地扯掉高杨的睡衣，高杨躺在床上有些好笑地看着眼前这个着急忙慌的人，这已经不知道是高杨换的第几套睡衣了，每次扣子都被张超直接扯掉。

张超费力地解着睡衣，低声骂了句脏话，瞥见高杨挑衅的笑，倾身吻上他上扬的嘴角，“马上有的你哭的。”

柔软的胸膛暴露在空气中，温热的口腔和寒冷一同覆上来。高杨的胸口起伏着，伴着张超啃咬他的乳尖轻哼着。  
好难受，另一边也想要得紧。

高杨努力地把另一边凑过去，张超使坏地不予理睬，高杨想用手自己摸着，双手又被牢牢地摁在两侧。

“嗯……张超……你……”眼里又是充满着委屈的神色，眼尾渲着些绯红。

“叫老公。”

“嗯……老公……”

张超终于品尝了另一端的红果，绕着乳晕打着转，高杨咬着下唇尽量让自己的呻吟听起来不那么淫荡。

张超伸手到高杨后面，意料之中的小穴已经湿的不成样子，满意得勾了勾嘴角，轻松地探进两指又去吻他被咬出牙印的下唇，“这么舒服就别忍着了，叫出来，”张超一曲指，高杨“啊……”的一声漏进张超的耳朵，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我爱听。”

高杨今天特别敏感，没用润滑剂后面已经湿的不成样子。张超退出手指去脱高杨的裤子，空虚感立即环着高杨，扭动着腰去牵张超要他进来。

“可以了……快进来吧……”

张超前戏做得足，自己也早已硬地发疼，急急忙忙地进去，两人交换了一声满足的喟叹。张超观察着他的反应，等他的不适稍过了去才敢开始动作。

他吻开高杨皱着的眉头，“可以了吗？”

高杨侧着头不吭声地点了点头。

张超开始大动起来，找到高杨的敏感点之后一次一次地碾磨过去，高杨抱着张超的肩呜呜咽咽地叫着，把最清晰的动情声叫给他听。

“唔……太快了……哈……超儿”  
张超不予理会，继续着身下的动作，吻去他眼角的泪水，把高杨的手带到交合处摸了一把，又让他自己撸动前端勃起的阴茎。

高杨被操得有些出神，呜呜咽咽地推着身上的人说不要了，张超听了有些恼火，捏了把软软的臀肉，问他你想想我们有多久没做了。  
高杨自知理亏，环住他埋在张超肩窝里不说话，张超是舍不得欺负他的，快速抽插了两下就慢了下来。

“唔……好难受……”

高杨没了快感只感觉穴里奇痒难耐。身下的人主动挺着身去往上顶，张超看着被情欲冲昏了头的高杨，吸了口气，骂了句“磨人精”就捞起他的一只腿扛在肩上，在高杨体内横冲直撞，高杨的呻吟被撞得断断续续，连不成声。

高杨小穴一紧，张超差点直接交代在里面，他知道高杨快到了，伸手在他勃起的阴茎上撸了两把，高杨咬着张超的肩射了。

“在里面好吗？”

张超侧头去吻他，高杨点头，晕晕乎乎地伸手要抱，张超把他抱起来，把滚烫的精液射进高杨的身体里。

张超把高杨抱进浴室清洗，“还好么？”

“嗯……”高杨靠着他肩头，抬眸看他，“饿了。”

“好，等会儿给我的大宝贝做好吃的。”

END

是小号 不能回复会掉马 大家评论我都会看！！

想要很多的小红心和小蓝手


End file.
